1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, apparatuses, and software for converting video between formats.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion may refer to publications as to which, due to recent publication dates, are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
The need and desire to make convert video between formats, particularly that converted from stock footage on traditional film, is a considerable challenge due to high transfer costs and limitations of available technologies that are not only time consuming, but provide poor results.
The present invention has approached the problem in unique ways, resulting in the creation of a method, apparatus, and software that not only converts between formats, but performs this operation in real-time or near real-time without introducing many known types of artifacts from existing technologies. The invention (occasionally referred to as Cinnafilm®) streamlines current production processes for professional producers, editors, and filmmakers who use digital video to create their media projects. The invention permits conversion of old film stock to digital formats without the need for long rendering times and extensive operator intervention associated with current technologies.